


InuSess minibingo BLACKOUT

by c9nightingale



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, Inspired By Tumblr, InuSess minibingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale
Summary: TUMBLR poster Redalgaebloom suggests a little InuSess Minibingo.   My card is attached.   I will go for a blackout!  1000 word min for each card spot.  A little of this, a little of that.  Inucest, Yaoi, maybe some mpreg.  Pirates! Enjoy.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. The card

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Redalgaebloom on TUMBLR for the prompt and Inucestlover for the TUMBLR Inucest group

This is my card. I will connect all the spaces in one tale of romance and adventure, of pirates and sailors, of good versus evil.

The prophecy will guide the way.

_When the second is born, the unity of the two will be grand._

_Any attempts to separate will fail even though well planned._

_In time a curse will fall and split the pair, love will slip away like quicksand._

_During this time the enemy, he will assail, evil will be at his command._

_Long and painful be the time that passes until united they stand_

_But when they do, faith, hope, love, peace; all will be well in the land._


	2. Chapter 1 Hairbrushing and braiding

TUMBLR Inu/Sess Mini Bingo  
@Redalgaebloom  
initially posted on TUMBLR 28 July 2020

Warnings AU. OOC. InuSess. Etc.…

Chap 1  
Hair brushing and braiding.

“Inuyasha?! Time to get ready to go play with Sesshomaru.”

The four-year-old dashed into his mother Izayoi’s room at her cottage on the castle grounds. The cottage was removed from the view of the main house but safe within its perimeter. 

When Toga died, Toga’s first wife Inuhime decided Izayoi and her son should live in peace and security on the castle grounds. After all the great general had given his life for them; she could respect that.

Within a few years the two women had become fast friends. It started one night when Izayoi knocked at Inuhime’s door with a crying baby. “He won’t stop crying,” the human mother cried. “I can’t help him. I tried to feed him, burp him, rock him, sing to him but nothing helps. Is it a demon thing? Can you help me, please, Inuhime?” The near hysterical new mother sobbed even harder. Having been through a similar time with her own son, Inuhime cradled the human and took the colicky baby.

“Colic. It sucks. Come. I’ll get you some tea.” Then turning to Inuyasha, Inuhime spoke softly, “Hush, little one. Your big brother is sleeping.” Bouncing the baby as she walked, she led the human to her receiving room. “Izayoi, I’ll get the servants to bring us tea.” She then walked around the room bouncing the infant until he was silent. The mothers spoke for a while but shortly Izayoi fell asleep. Inuhime watched the sleeping pair.

The following morning Izayoi was extremely apologetic. She gathered her infant and scurried back to her cottage. A week later she brought a handmade embroidered sampler that read, “Friends are Forever, Thank you sister”.

After she left, Inuhime took one look at it and tossed it to the side. However, Sesshomaru saved it. He was curious about the guests in the cottage. His mother had forbidden him from visiting yet that human had just brought a handmade gift for his mother. Were they family? If so, would he be able to see them?

It was another six months or so until Izayoi knocked at the door again. This time Inuyasha had been laying on his blanket outside while Izayoi practiced her needlework. She had turned her head for only a moment and Inuyasha had rolled over and crawled off the blanket and started eating dirt and bugs.

Inuhime covered her mouth and laughed silently. “It is okay. Demon children get antibodies from these things.”

Izayoi sighed. “What other things should I look out for?”

So Inuhime invited Izayoi to the reception area again and spoke with her for an hour telling her of various milestones of demon childhood. Izayoi followed her every word. At the end of the hour she bowed low and offered her many thanks. 

Sesshomaru had smelled the baby and had crept down to the entrance of the reception area to get a peek at the woman and the baby. However, before he could see them, his tutor redirected his path to his classroom.

Six months after that while Sesshomaru was practicing his katas outside he saw a naked baby running away from his mother giggling and laughing as though it were the funniest thing in the world. The woman did not appear to think it was so funny. As a matter of fact, she had a look of terror on her face. At this point in his training the tutors had been stressing the importance of helping citizens in his kingdom. Sesshomaru looked carefully at the situation and decided he needed to intervene. He rushed to the infant and picked him up carefully. Satisfied that he had done a good thing he turned to return the infant to his mother.

Multiple things happened at once.

Izayoi looked even more frightened than before.

Castle guards came from everywhere and pointed spears at the infant and the human mother.

Inuhime started yelling at Sesshomaru.

The giggling infant became quiet.

Sesshomaru ignored all the others and stared at the infant.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru.

Time stopped.

Sesshomaru looked at the round orbs on the cherubic face. They were the same color as his father’s. The tendrils of white hair curled loosely around his red round cheeks. Two puppy ears twitched on his head, listening, and taking in his environs. Two baby fangs peeked out of his mouth. Sesshomaru sniffed. This infant was family. Under the human smell lay the smell of his father.

“Brother?” he whispered reverently.

“Sesshy!” Inuyasha babbled. “Sesshy! Sesshy! Sesshy!”

While the brothers examined each other, Izayoi was prostate before Inuhime.

“Forgive me. He got away. I couldn’t catch up with him. I’m so sorry. Please don’t hurt him.” The human sobbed.

Inuhime bit her cheek and kept her tongue. She should have known it would be impossible to keep the two apart. They were half-brothers after all. After a pregnant pause, Inuhime waved her hands and the guards backed away. Seconds later all that remained on the grass lawn were two mothers and two sons.

Inuhime pulled Izayoi to her feet.

“Sesshomaru, bring your little brother over here please.”

Once the preteen brought his brother to her side, two sets of golden eyes stared at the female dog demon.

“I thought I should keep them apart, but it appears I need to reconsider my rationale,” Inuhime muttered. “Izayoi, it takes many people to watch over a grown demon child. You are welcome in the main house whenever you need.”

Izayoi thanked Inuhime and moved to collect Inuyasha from Sesshomaru. But the boys were already playing.

Daily play continued. Sesshomaru enjoyed the respite from his constant schooling and Inuyasha loved the attention of the alpha male.

When Inuyasha was a toddler, he rebelled about having his hair brushed and braided. Inuhime suggested Izayoi make it a requirement so that he could see Sesshomaru. That was all the impetus needed. 

Sesshomaru had school every morning and sword practice every afternoon until four pm. From four until six pm he could play with his brother. He looked forward to these times. He would often show his brother what he had learned that day. Inuyasha would stare, mouth open in amazement and then he would praise his brother saying things like, “You’re the bestest! No one can compare to you!” and “I wants to be like you when I grow up.”

Inuyasha lived for four pm! He had play time all day with his mother and a kindly otter demon maid but when it was close to four pm, he became restless and eager to leave his mother’s side to spend time with his brother. When Izayoi told him that he would have to have his hair brushed daily to see his brother he willingly sat for the grooming.

Inuyasha sat ever so patiently as Izayoi oiled his hair and brushed and combed the lengthening locks. When he was done, he jumped from the vanity chair and raced off to see Sesshomaru!

And so, life continued for several years. 

Word count 1370

#inusess#inucest#mini bingo   
@redalgaebloom#Inusessbingo


	3. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chocolate and dogs. bad mix. watch your puppy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN-Chocolate wasn’t introduced to Japan until 1797. However, in this story suspend disbelief. Please.)

TUMBLR Inu/Sess Mini Bingo

Chapter 2

Chocolate

@redalgaebloom

Inuyasha grew from a cherubic toddler into an energetic, enthusiastic preteen. He worshiped Sesshomaru and tried to imitate everything he did. As the only male figure in Inuyasha’s life, Sesshomaru became the one Inuyasha looked up to, the one he wanted to be. It was not unusual for Inuyasha to hear about something Sesshomaru learned one day then want to try it the next. When Sesshomaru discussed a reading, Inuyasha would beg his mother to teach him to read. When Sesshomaru discussed a writing, Inuyasha would ask for her instruction. When Sesshomaru said “red was beautiful”, Inuyasha wanted to wear it. Izayoi realized why Inuyasha requested these subjects and was thrilled to provide as much teaching as she could. She wanted to encourage Inuyasha to learn and grow. She also wanted to encourage their bond. She knew Inuyasha would need Sesshomaru when she was gone. Her human life would be so short compared to his. She didn’t want her son to be lonely.

Izayoi once mentioned the importance of thanking others when they did something for you. Inuyasha perked his ears.

“How do I do that mother?” The preteen inuhanyou inquired, his ears flicking in all directions.

“Oft times one uses words to thank another; like “Thank you Milord.” Gifts are another option, things like my embroidery samplers, homemade toys. Don’t forget thoughtful actions, Inuyasha. Holding the door open. Sweeping up after yourself when you track in mud.”

Inuyasha thought about those ideas and completely ignored the “sweeping up the mud” comment. He was focused on thanking Sesshomaru.

When he was finished with his lessons with his mother, he took a run through the forest. He had figured out it climbing trees was quite easy and that he could run quickly between the tops of them. He had managed to run as far as a nearby village when he spied a young woman and a young man. He stopped running to spy on them.

It was not uncommon for Inuyasha to observe people from a distance. After all the only people he could interact with were his mother and the maid and his half-brother. The castle employees would point and laugh at his ears and say dreadful things about his mother. The castle guards would throw rocks at him. He did not complain to anyone about it though. He just honed his skills and watched and listened.

He would eaves drop on villagers in the neighboring towns. They didn’t know him so they wouldn’t throw rocks. 

It was on this outing that he discovered chocolate. Inuyasha saw one young woman held something in a wrapping and gave it to a young man. He opened it and took a bite. The smile on his face was radiant. Inuyasha became even more curious and watched as the young man dropped the gift and pressed his lips to the young woman’s. A pleasurable moan followed. The lovers became so involved in each other that they didn’t notice a puppy eared thief take off with the present.

Inuyasha resumed his position in the tree and opened the package. It was a dark bar that smelled good.

Perhaps Sesshomaru will respond similarly, he thought. ‘I don’t know what the lips to lips thing was but maybe he would like it.’ Inuyasha raced home with his present.

That evening at 4:00 PM Sesshomaru stood in the garden awaiting Inuyasha’s visit. He was excited. He had many things to share with his baby brother today. Sesshomaru had really enjoyed time with his little brother. It was the one time of the day that he felt invincible. All the rest of the day people were teaching him, kowtowing to him, annoying him with their pleasantries and fake praise. But at 4:00 PM it was all real. Inuyasha was a breath of fresh air. He shared that with his mother who just snorted and walked away.

Inuhime had heard the old witch’s prophecy and kept vigilant because of it.

When Sesshomaru was born an old hag dropped by the castle to leave her prophecy. It read:

When the second is born, the unity of the two will be grand.

Any attempts to separate will fail even though well planned.

In time a curse will fall and split the pair, love will slip away like quicksand.

During this time the enemy, he will assail, evil will be at his command.

Long and painful be the time that passes until united they stand

But when they do, faith, hope, love, peace; all will be well in the land.

At that time Inuhime had thought the old woman a charlatan. In the back of her mind she wondered if she could keep them apart would the prophecy come true. The night Izayoi cried because the babe had colic, Inuhime realized it would be easier to stop a tsunami. However, she attempted to keep them apart anyway. What would people say if her beautiful full blood demon was seen cavorting with a half-blood! As the two aged it was clear they needed each other. Sesshomaru needed a safe place to be himself and Inuyasha needed a male figure. Inuhime silently cursed Toga. ‘Damn him for not being here to help. Husband, if you are listening, watch over your sons.’

That afternoon Inuyasha jumped out of the trees and ran to Sesshomaru.

“I have a gift for you, Big brother!” the hanyou proclaimed joyously.

Sesshomaru smiled. ‘A gift from his brother would be a wonderful thing.’ “What is it?” He asked, a true smile on his face.

“You will like it. I know you will,” and with that positive cheerful comment Inuyasha thrust the gift to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smelt the gift even before he opened it. ‘What a delightful smell’, he thought. As he opened the package, he saw the dark brown bar.

“Let us share this together, little brother,” Sesshomaru offered.

“Okay,” chirped the hanyou.

The boys split the chocolate, and each took a bite. The taste exploded in their mouths. They wanted more. Before too long the bar had disappeared. Inuyasha had a ring of brown around his lips. Sesshomaru noticed it when he finished licking his fingers. 

“Inuyasha, you have something here,” and he pointed to his brother’s upper lip.

Inuyasha had seen the two in the forest, so he stood still and waited for his brother to make a move.

“Inuyasha, all you have to do is wipe it off with the back of your hand.”

“Oh,” replied the preteen. He wiped his face and smeared some of it.

“Allow me,” said the older brother and he took his napkin and wiped the boy’s face.

Inuyasha smiled but still wondered about the lip pressing. Perhaps he could ask his mom.

Sesshomaru proceeded to tell Inuyasha of all the things he had learned that day. It was fascinating, but after about one hour both boys felt their stomachs growl and made their excuses to go to the bathroom. Diarrhea was followed by increased urination then vomiting and restlessness. By seven pm Inuyasha lay on the floor rolling back and forth moaning.

Izayoi was concerned for Inuyasha. She went to the main house. A maid met her at the door.

“Please, may I talk to Inuhime,” Izayoi began but the maid just slammed the door in her face.

Izayoi tried again. 

And again, the maid slammed the door.

After four door slams Izayoi’s desperation led her to call out loud in front the area of the house that she suspected Inuhime resided in.

“Inuhime, please help me. Inuyasha is sick!” she yelled, panic lacing her voice.

The castle guards surrounded her and were dragging her off when Inuhime opened the window.

“Is he vomiting?”

The guards still help fast but allowed Izayoi to answer.

“Yes, he is. I can’t get him to stop.”

Inuhime nodded and then closed the windows. The guards remained in position surrounding the helpless frantic mother.

Soon Inuhime arrived at their location.

“You,” she pointed to the guards. “Go! Bring the child to Sesshomaru’s room. Do so carefully or your lives will be forfeit.” The guards moved off but not before Inuhime heard one mutter. A quick flash of her whip, and the guards doubled their speed.

Then she turned to Izayoi. 

“Come with me. Sesshomaru is showing the same illness. We must get to the bottom of this. It may be a plan to destabilize the kingdom if both sons are ill. I will call the advisors as well.

Both boys were placed in the mammoth size bed. Both rolled back and forth, holding their stomachs and occasionally vomiting. Izayoi stood watch over them while Inuhime held an emergency council meeting. Castle healers examined the emesis for any clues to the origin of the poisoning. Izayoi watched as the healers avoided Inuyasha and cared solely for Sesshomaru. She just imitated their actions. After watching them take Sesshomaru’s pulse for the hundredth time Izayoi commented, “Inuyasha’s pulse is 150. What is Sesshomaru’s?”

A young apprentice answered. “My Lord’s pulse is 150 as well.”

An old healer batted him in the ears.

Izayoi was not discouraged. She pointed her question at the older healer. “What is the purpose of knowing the pulse?”

The master healer turned away from the human. However, the apprentice approached the master and asked in a soft voice.

l

“Master? What is the purpose of knowing the pulse?”

The master stared at the apprentice.

“You slow idiot! I will be looking into your training personal after this. Vital signs such as pulse, respiration, and temperature are vital for a reason. They can inform you on the course of your care. A normal heart rate ranges between 60 and 100 for a grown demon. Younger children may be a bit higher. When a body is dehydrated like our princes the heart rate races. We attempt to get it down with sips of water. Too much and they throw up. One half teacup an hour will be enough generally.”

Izayoi did not miss “our princes”. She bowed at the old healer.

The master huffed. “I did not say these things for you, Human.”

“Regardless Sir, I am grateful.”

The young apprentice’s eyes sparkled briefly and then he studied the floor intently.

Moments later Inuhime entered the room. 

“The council has met. No sign of sabotage or treason has been found. We will just have to wait until the boys are able to talk to us to find out how they were poisoned. In the meantime, the guards are all on alert. Izayoi, you can stay her and rest on that lounge. Healers assist her son as you are mine. I will be available as needed.”

So Izayoi rested. The boys stopped vomiting around two am and then rolled into each other. Sesshomaru clasped onto Inuyasha and brought him close to his body. The heat helped the stomachache or at least that’s what he told his mother in the morning. 

The following morning both boys were still exhausted. They were allowed to sleep late. When they did wake, they sipped miso soup and returned to sleep. One more bout of vomiting and diarrhea followed but they were both on the mend.

The council retreated, reassured by the healers that Prince Sesshomaru was healing.

Izayoi relaxed and slept.

Inuhime regarded the scene emotionless. ‘What could have caused this illness?’

Word count: 1878

#inusess#inucest#mini bingo 

@redalgaebloom#Inusessbingo

Posted 1 Aug 2020


	4. Curses

TUMBLR Inu/Sess Mini Bingo

Chapter 3

Curses

@redalgaebloom

Inuhime had never shared Sesshomaru’s birth prophecy with anyone. Inuhime had hidden the scroll immediately after reading it. Even Toga had never known of its existence. She had assumed if no one knew then it wouldn’t come true. Even though she felt that way, she still had the thing memorized. Perhaps she should have shared it with Izayoi. Afterall it was about Inuyasha.

_When the second is born, the unity of the two will be grand._

_Any attempts to separate will fail even though well planned._

_In time a curse will fall and split the pair, love will slip away like quicksand._

_During this time the enemy, he will assail, evil will be at his command._

_Long and painful be the time that passes until united they stand_

_But when they do, faith, hope, love, peace; all will be well in the land_.

Inuhime pondered these words as she watched the two princes walk through the cherry blossom orchard. They would soon be out of sight. She was aware of what might happen next.

They were in love. 

Teenagers with hormones.

‘Ha! I remember feeling the same way. They do look so wonderful together. If only Inuyasha could have children. The children would be so beautiful. Well, it matters not if they are lovers. Sesshomaru will have to marry to provide an heir. He could have whatever tryst on the side just like his father.’ Inuhime knew she needed to talk to Sesshomaru soon. 

\--------#

Flashback—

They were recovering in bed when Inuyasha realized the illness was from the chocolate. He apologized privately to his older brother.

Sesshomaru waved it off. They both ate it. They both got sick. As far as he was concerned, he finally got some good rest. 

“I know you didn’t try to kill me, little brother. You ate the same thing. We both know now not to eat that lovely brown stuff again. Tell me where did you get it anyway?”

Inuyasha told Sesshomaru how his mother had told him about gifts and how he had procured the gift. Eventually he got around to telling Sesshomaru about the lip-to-lip thing the man and woman did.

Sesshomaru was amused. ‘So, baby brother didn’t know about kissing. Hnnn. Easily remedied.’

When they finally were well Sesshomaru demanded that Inuyasha continue sleeping with him. He claimed that in all his life he had never slept better than when he had his brother at his side. No one dare deny the Lord of the lands anything so Inuyasha was directed to sleep in Sesshomaru’s room even though he was to keep his belongs in the cottage.

Inuhime just laughed privately. 

When Inuhime and Izayoi asked about what food the boys had eaten Sesshomaru deflected the question and asked about other things of importance in the kingdom. The chocolate chapter was officially closed. 

Or at least Sesshomaru thought it was. 

Inuhime was a suspicious individual. She knew her son did not lie but she also noted he omitted information. She had unconsciously bought in to the prophecy and suspected someone had tried to tear them apart. ‘Now they just need to avoid a curse…,’ she pondered.

\--#

The Inu brothers’ first kiss occurred under a blooming cherry tree in the orchard behind the castle. Sesshomaru had drawn Inuyasha out to the orchard to show him something about the trees that he claimed he learned. He had learned it years ago but Inuyasha did not know that. Sesshomaru leaned his side against the tree and pointed to a line in the tree bark. Inuyasha closed in to see it.

“These lines are called "lenticels," Sesshomaru began.

Inuyasha reached out a finger to follow the raised horizontal line across the trunk.

Sesshomaru added a few more details to his instruction about flowering cherry versus flowering plum. Inuyasha followed every word and buried them deep in his heart and mind.

Soon the two inus were inches apart analyzing a fallen cherry blossom. Sesshomaru could smell the fresh woody odor from Inuyasha mixed with the sakura. ‘So wonderful.’ Sesshomaru raised a hand to Inuyasha’s cheek.

“Look at me, little one,” he whispered. “You are more beautiful than this cherry blossom. I think it’s time for a lesson of a different kind.” And with that he leaned in and pressed his lips to his brother’s.

Inuyasha’s eyes opened wide. He glanced at his brother. Sesshomaru’s eyes were closed and he could see the magenta shade of his eyelids. They were so beautiful. Then Sesshomaru moaned, that pleasurable moan Inuyasha had heard the man make. His toes tingled from the sound and he closed his eyes and melted into his brother.

Sesshomaru was swept away in the kiss. He had not anticipated such pleasure. He needed more.

The two broke their lip lock to catch their breath and then dazed they stared at each other and resumed kissing. When they needed air again, Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to breathe but peppered his face with quick light kisses. The kisses led from his lips to his cheeks and jaw, then down his neck and throat to his collar bone where Sesshomaru stopped to take a deep breath and lick his brother’s pulse point.

Inuyasha giggled. “That tickles!” He wiggled away from his brother. When he was a foot away, he smiled winningly at his brother. Sesshomaru smiled back and the chase was on.

Sesshomaru was operating on instinct at this point. He was chasing a potential mate. He was excited about what followed next. He knew he needed to catch the hanyou. This being was the one to complete him. This was his true love. He knew it. It was as the castle healers had taught him.

Inuyasha’s instincts were slightly diluted but he also knew he was to run. He had no experience on what was to come next. He had never heard his instincts because the only training he had was from his human mother.

This was the primary demon mating instinct chase. All demons had it for their first love. 

The chase magic was disturbed when a castle guard interrupted. He was told to retrieve Sesshomaru for some important business. Inuyasha heard the guard call for his brother and hid behind a nearby tree watching.

When Sesshomaru left to answer the message, the guard lingered. He found the hanyou and beat him for distracting the lord of the lands. The guard left the battered and bruised hanyou crumpled on the forest floor.

It took several hours but Inuyasha recovered and returned to his mother’s cottage. He and his mother ate. During the meal Inuyasha asked his mother about kissing. Izayoi knew it was time to teach Inuyasha about love and sex so after the meal she discussed the subject with her son in generalizations. She assumed there was a young maid that had caught Inuyasha’s eye. She did not know there was anything between the brothers. She told Inuyasha that consummating a relationship was incredibly special and should be reserved for the one you loved.

Inuyasha nodded and promised her that he would save his virginity for that special person.

It was late by the time bedtime had come around. Inuyasha’s injuries from the beating were healed and Sesshomaru never saw that his brother had been wounded. Since this had happened all Inuyasha’s life he felt no need to tell his brother. Inuyasha slipped into bed and turned his back to his brother who grabbed him around the waist and pulled him tightly to his chest. Within seconds the two were asleep.

The kiss became a pleasant memory in both Inus minds. There were other kisses but none like the first. Inuyasha kept the promise he had made to his mother and didn’t allow any sexual advances. He was saving his virginity for the one he loved. He never spoke about it to Sesshomaru or he would have learned that Sesshomaru was the one he loved.

Sesshomaru was a gentleman. He would wait as long as it took for his brother to be ready. He was a virgin also. He did understand the feelings and instincts. He had been educated by the castle healers about all things reproductive.

Life continued for many moons.

\---#

Castle guards were posted outside of the doors of the royal family suite. They witnessed the coming and going of the half-breed. Unknown to either brother, the castle guards were angered by the presence of the hanyou. They had all dedicated their lives to Toga. His death on behalf of the mongrel half-breed infuriated them. The hanyou’s presence in the cottage was barely tolerable but, in the suite, it angered them.

Any time he was near, they resorted to verbal assaults and muttering about how they wanted him gone. Every night as he entered the royal suite, they took out their anger on the poor boy by verbally abusing him and occasionally tripping him.

The guards’ anger continued to fester until one evening when an old hag asked for shelter in their guard quarters.

“What have you got to offer in exchange,” the guards asked.

“I am but an old woman, but I can make a nasty curse. Would that suffice as payment?” The old hag’s voice crackled and warbled.

“It would indeed,” called one of the guards that had thrown the most rocks at the hanyou. “I think that hanyou needs to be cursed.”

The other guards nodded and grunted in agreement and the arrangement was made.

The old hag made the curse on Inuyasha before she went to sleep. The hanyou joined his brother for bed as usual. When the night shift guards returned to their quarters that am and gave report all the guards realized nothing had happened and they proceeded to wake the witch abruptly.

Cackling the old woman gathered her cloak and told the men that her curses took time and they might regret their actions. Then she conjured some smoke and popped out of view.

The guards stared at each other in confusion. Seconds later the guard quarters burst open and an enraged Prince Sesshomaru stood drooling green poison.

“How dare you beat this one’s kin!” He destroyed all the guards and the guard quarters within seconds but not before hearing one guard say, “at least the hanyou was cursed first”. Sesshomaru raced back to his room.

The witch’s curse was not set to go into effect until the hanyou had fallen asleep. Prior to sleep the brothers kissed and cuddled and talked of the future. During that time Inuyasha asked if Sesshomaru could “please ask the guards to stop hitting him”. Sesshomaru was so angry he would have gotten up then and destroyed the guards, however, Inuyasha had pulled him back into an embrace and within seconds Sesshomaru decided it could wait until morning.

If only he had gone that night, he could have stopped the curse because he would have killed the witch along with the guards.

Inuyasha woke alone in the big bed. He looked about him and wondered why he was there. He grabbed his clothes and returned to the cottage.

“Mother, we must move. Now! There is no time to talk about it. Hurry!”

He grabbed her and put her on his back and ran away from the castle of the West.

Izayoi was confused but followed her son’s direction and soon they were on their way to her old village. They never arrived. The road was perilous and more often than not they were robbed and beaten. By the time they reached a small remote village near the sea they decided to stop and settle there. Neither traveler looked like they had been of nobility, so they fit into the fishing village without any problems. Izayoi quickly established herself as an embroiderer while Inuyasha performed manual labor. They resided in the village for several years until Izayoi became sick. On her death bed she asked why they had moved from Sesshomaru’s castle. But Inuyasha looked confused.

“Who is Sesshomaru, Mother?”

In the Western Lands a mournful bay was heard once and then no more. The sound was so sad that everyone who heard it cried without understanding why. It was said the Lord of the Western lands had suffered a grievous loss and his heart had become cut off to all.

Word count: 2055

#inusess#inucest#mini bingo 

@redalgaebloom#Inusessbingo

Posted 5 Aug 2020 on FF and TUMBLR


	5. Second Love

TUMBLR Inu/Sess Mini Bingo

Chapter 4

Second Love

@redalgaebloom

_When the second is born, the unity of the two will be grand._

_Any attempts to separate will fail even though well planned._

_In time a curse will fall and split the pair, love will slip away like quicksand._

_During this time the enemy, he will assail, evil will be at his command._

_Long and painful be the time that passes until united they stand_

_But when they do, faith, hope, love, peace; all will be well in the land_.

Life in the fishing village was hard but satisfying. When Izayoi and Inuyasha decided that this village would be their new home they made the best of their situation. Izayoi made money with her embroidery work, selling it to traveling salesmen and Inuyasha did heavy labor jobs, helping with the fishermen and helping around the village. His favorite was patching roofs especially after storms tore them apart. The air was still electric. He could sit on the roof above the people and observe. The mother and son had quickly made a difference in the village. With Inuyasha’s help the men could get more hard work completed. Izayoi had made sure the widowed and infirmed were fed and their clothing mended. They were not treated poorly because of Inuyasha’s hanyou status. No one knew that Inuyasha was a hanyou. He had worn a scarf to cover his ears from the day they arrived at the village. 

Izayoi made a head scarf for Inuyasha with embroidery work on it. Every so often she would make him a new one when they had enough supplies. It was not ornate, but it was done well and with love. Each one Inuyasha treasured until it wore out. 

Saya, one of the widowed older men that Izayoi had cared for, became a foster grandfather to Inuyasha. Villagers would see the old man teaching the young one how to tie knots, and repair nets. They would sit quietly together and watch the sea late into the night with only the birds and the water as company. Upon Izayoi’s death, Saya who was heirless, declared to all that when he died, his boat and equipment were to go to Inuyasha. He perished not long after Izayoi.

Now motherless and without his foster grandfather Saya, Inuyasha decided he would sail the boat to a bigger town and try and make his way in the world there. The villagers were sad to see him go but they knew the young man carried a great sorrow and perhaps a fresh start would be the best thing for him. They all stood at the edge of the water and waved goodbye to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha loved the sea. Once out of range of the villagers he carefully removed his scarf and allowed the saltwater breeze to blow through his long white hair. The smell of the ocean, the sound of the birds, and the sounds of the water filled his soul and soothed the sadness from the loss of his mother and foster grandfather.

During the journey, several seagulls hovered over him squawking. As soon as he opened his travel food, they tried to steal it. They worked as a team, one distracted him by calling out “mine, mine” and the other took morsels of food. Soon they had stolen half of his meal. Inuyasha began yelling at them that it wasn’t theirs, it was his. Fortunately, the inuhanyou had enough food and water to continue his journey, but he was not fond of the seagulls after that. That was the beginning of Inuyasha’s personal feud with seagulls.

Before long he was within range of Port City. He studied the beautiful handiwork and carefully he put his scarf back on.

The port was full of all sorts of ships, sailing yachts and motorized boats, merchant ships and military crafts, large vessels, and small rafts. Inuyasha smiled with joy. He wanted to sail on the big ships with the tall masts! He loved being up high and watching the world from there. For a second a recollection of running through trees flashed through his mind. He tapped his forehead to bring it into better clarity, but alas the memory was gone. This was not the first time he vaguely remembered something, so he did not dwell on it. He brought his boat into dock next to another fisherman’s.

It wasn’t long until he sold his boat and equipment and hired on to a larger boat and crew as an apprentice sailor. He learned a lot about big ships and was well loved by the crew. He helped with everyone and did not shirk his duties. His enthusiasm about learning boatsmanship caught the attention of the captain and soon Inuyasha was often seen at the captain’s right elbow.

Captain Totosai found Inuyasha to be pleasant company and spent many evenings talking to the lad. The captain was old and soon for retirement. Young men typically avoided him because he was “old”. But not Inuyasha. His foster grandfather Saya had been a good man and was well grounded. He had instilled in Inuyasha that wisdom came with age and that it was to be treasured.

In addition to common sense and treasuring wisdom, Inuyasha’s strength and agility served him well. Once during a storm at sea, the sails were stuck, and someone was required to climb the mast and secure them. Inuyasha volunteered and quickly fixed the problem. When he returned to below deck the sailors were surprised that he had accomplished the task so quickly. One accused him of faking it, but another sailor braved the storm to look and saw that the sails were tucked in properly and lashed to the mast as they should.

When Inuyasha was asked how he was able to accomplish that so quickly he told them of all the times he and Saya had tied knots together and of the silly competitions they had had. By the time the storm was over, the crew had bonded, and knot-tying contests had been introduced as regular entertainment.

The missions of the ship varied. Sometimes they fished. Sometimes they moved people and cargo. Sometimes they escorted other ships. Some were short trips and others were long. 

One fateful day, the ship was attacked by pirates. Many of the crew didn’t know how to fight. Half were slain within the first wave of the pirate invaders. Inuyasha found a sword on one of the dead and started fighting back. He was lethal, and the pirates retreated. That day the remaining crew named him the “Crimson Demon” because he was covered in blood and had claimed the lives of more pirates than anyone else.

The ship crippled back to port. Their goods were sold, and new crew members solicited. Inuyasha was promoted to second in command. Captain Totosai gave him a new sword and told all that after their next voyage he would be retiring and giving his command to Inuyasha. There was much celebrating and merrymaking. 

Many of the crew were going ashore to drink and to wench and asked Inuyasha to join them. He smiled as he told them that he had but one love—the sea—and that they should go without him. But as he turned back to his cabin, he thought to himself, “The sea is my second love. There was one before---I think.’ That night he had dreams of sakura blossoms, nothing more.

Upon hearing of the failed piracy and the sailor who made them retreat, the pirate king beat his subordinates. After he regained control of his temper, the pirate king put a bounty on the Crimson Demon and ordered even more attacks on Port City. His attacks were vicious and brutal. He beheaded anyone who offended him. Slavery, rape, and abuse awaited any who he captured. Every morning the town folk woke fearing this day would be their last. It was a dark and evil time.

Fortunately, the last mission of Captain Totosai went smoothly, and the ship returned to Port City without a scratch. As they moored other sailors ran to the ship. They shared news of the increased number of pirate attacks and how survivors of those attacks said the only demands were to give them the Crimson Demon. When the pirates heard the Crimson Demon was not on the ship they pillaged and burnt the ships.

The sailors shivered in fear but Inuyasha reassured them when he laughed. “I shall buy an outfit of bright crimson so they will not have to ask of my whereabouts, and I will fight any pirate who dares to come aboard my ship!”

Word count: 1436

#inusess#inucest#mini bingo @redalgaebloom#Inusessbingo

Posted 7 aug 2020 ff and TUMBLR


	6. The Missus and the Ex

TUMBLR Inu/Sess Mini Bingo

Chapter 5

The Missus and the Ex

@redalgaebloom

_When the second is born, the unity of the two will be grand._

_Any attempts to separate will fail even though well planned._

_In time a curse will fall and split the pair, love will slip away like quicksand._

_During this time the enemy, he will assail, evil will be at his command._

_Long and painful be the time that passes until united they stand_

_But when they do, faith, hope, love, peace; all will be well in the land_.

Captain Inuyasha also known as the Crimson Demon and his crew fought several years with the pirates before their ship took a fatal blow. The watchman had just yelled that Port City was in view when the pirate king himself sailed out of hiding. The king’s ship had larger cannons and hit Inuyasha’s ship just at the waterline at the bow. The ship started filling with water. The pirate king was smart. He had heard of the swordsmanship of the Crimson Demon and knew he would have to work hard if he went up against him one on one. But he did know that if he sunk the ship, he could easily pick off the survivors in the water with his rifles.

The pirates pelleted the ship with cannon balls. Smoke poured out of the belly of the ship, creating a smoke screen. By the time the pirates boarded the ship there were no souls on board. The pirate king threw a temper tantrum and killed several of his officers before he returned to his ship and headed back out to sea.

Captain Inuyasha and his men had come up with several types of plans. They had heard rumor that the pirate king had captured a military ship and its armament including the newest and biggest cannons. They knew that ship would be able to destroy their ship, so they even made an evacuation plan. Several empty oaken barrels were carried on the ship to be used in that situation. If all looked lost, Inuyasha would have the crew jump overboard and swim under the barrels. They would take turns swimming up into the barrel to get air and then go back underwater. Captain Inuyasha made sure they practiced swimming and holding their breaths underwater. Once they cleared the ship and the sight of the pirates they could swim on the surface.

It was quite an ambitious plan but that day they all knew it was the only way they could survive. When the first cannon ball hit the bow and the sailors in the cargo deck couldn’t bail water fast enough, Captain Inuyasha set the plan in motion. Straw bales were lit to create a smoke screen. The oak barrels were dropped into the water on the opposite side of the battle and the sailors jumped in right after. Immediately they headed for shore. They floated away from the battle without being noticed.

That night they all slept soundly in the woods just outside of Port City. They were too tired to go into town that night, however, the next day their celebration lasted 24 hours! The towns people and the businesses considered the Crimson Demon and his crew their local heroes. If it weren’t for the Crimson Demon, Port City would be in the pirate king’s control. When they heard that the ship had been sunk, they got together and built Captain Inuyasha and his crew a new ship, one that could easily take on the pirate king.

It was a beauty. The center mast was tall and majestic. The bleached white sails, when unfurled blinded bystanders. The captain’s cabin had windows and a window seat so the captain could look at to sea even in bad or cold weather. This touch was added at the retired Captain Totosai’s insistence. “That man is in love with the sea. He needs to be able to see her.”

Inuyasha did love staring at the sea. He did his best thinking when he looked across the surface of the sea. It was the time he could allow himself to think of his mother and Saya, people he had loved. By this time in his life he knew what love was. He was approached by many individuals, men and women, but told them he was not interested in their affections. While ashore his crew spread the tale that the Crimson Demon was in love with the sea. Inuyasha would remain with his ship and stare at the sea. He could almost remember that he had been in love with---a sakura blossom? Why was that the only memory he could grab? When he stared at the sea there would be times, he could almost grasp the thread of a memory. But then it dissolved. More than once a tear would run down his cheek. But it did not deter him. He spent endless hours hypnotized by the lapping water.

The Port City inhabitants wanted to throw a party for the Crimson Demon and his crew when they received their new ship. There was to be a festival with a parade, music, dancing, food, and alcohol. The crew was excited and searched the town for dates. Captain Inuyasha went in search of his mentor Captain Totosai. The two men shared a rock as they stared out at the sea.

“I like all the birds except those stupid seagulls, and I love the sound of the water. It soothes my soul,” Inuyasha confided.

“I understand, my boy. You’ve always had a personal feud with those pesky flying rats.” The men chuckled together as they recalled the time Inuyasha and a seagull got into a tug of war over a fish. Both were squawking, “Mine, Mine.” The crew were laughing so hard at the young sailor they were rolling on the deck.

Then after a pause Capt Totosai added, “You have done a great service to this town and you honor this old man with all your accomplishments.” Captain Totosai sniffed and pretended he was not emotionally touched by Inuyasha’s acts.

Inuyasha turned to him and bowed. “I am the one who had to follow in your giant shoes. Thank you for taking me under your guidance.”

Later that day when they stood on the deck of the new vessel, a city official asked what was the name of the new ship. Captain Inuyasha laughed and said, “Call her _The Missus_ for I have no other lover but the sea.”

A newly recruited sailor asked, “What was the name of your other ship, Captain?”

Captain Inuyasha shrugged. “I never had a chance to name her. Let her be known as the Ex.” Then he joined his rowdy jovial crew in a drink and some dancing as they broke in _The Missus_.

_The Missus_ was a mighty ship and soon more than 50% of the sailing traffic made it through the pirates’ blockades with her help. The Crimson Demon’s escapades and adventures were the talk of Port City. The few traveling salesmen that got through took the tales of the Crimson Demon and spread them throughout the western lands.

Word count: 1183

#inusess#inucest#mini bingo 

@redalgaebloom#Inusessbingo

Posted 8 Aug 2020 FF and TUMBLR


	7. Chapter 7

TUMBLR Inu/Sess Mini Bingo

Chapter 6

War AU

@redalgaebloom

The pirate war raged for years. The pirate king’s raids and his war against the Crimson Demon had affected the entire country. Merchants could not move their goods. Traveling salesmen could not get goods to sell to the small towns and inland cities. If the traveling salesmen didn’t visit the small towns there was no one to purchase or trade the goods that the local farmers and villagers made. Small towns struggled to survive. Many starved. This situation had affected both the humans and the demons.

It wasn’t long before Lord Sesshomaru’s court saw an increase in the number of demons begging him for help. They did not know why they weren’t getting any goods or traveling salesmen, they just knew that they could not sell their goods and were struggling to stay alive.

At the Castle of the West, Inuhime nagged Sesshomaru to marry and provide an heir for the kingdom. She paraded many beautiful women in front of Sesshomaru. He considered bedding some but when he brought them in his room, he took one look at his bed and turned around to kicked them out. He never slept with any of them. He couldn’t. His bed was meant to be shared with his brother. It was their bed, and not for less perfect beings. 

His mother did not give up though. She planned even fancier galas and invited even more demons from far and near.

Sesshomaru immersed himself in work and training to avoid her nagging. His court work increased as weaker demons came asking for help to deal with the famine. Sesshomaru had his advisors give them grain, then he dismissed them. But when they returned with stronger demons also asking for help, Sesshomaru became more interested in the situation. He asked two strong eagle demons to investigate and report back.

The eagle demons were gone for more than a month but when they returned, they brought a traveling salesman. The traveling salesman told Lord Sesshomaru news of the Crimson Demon and his crew and how they had singlehandedly increased the amount of shipping by taking on the pirates. The man’s tales were fresh and exciting. Lord Sesshomaru was intrigued. He had been a home body too long. He would go to Port City and help the Crimson Demon fight the pirate king. His mother could handle the kingdom for now and he could get away from her nagging. Plus, something was telling him that he was needed there.

He sent word to the beaver demons and had them start construction on a fighting vessel. He would join the battle, help his own kingdom, and avoid his mother’s nagging.

The vessel took some time to construct. Initially Lord Sesshomaru visited the shipyard frequently. Finally, one of his advisors had to tell him that his presence slowed the construction rather than assist it, as the beavers all thought they needed to stop when he arrived to give him the proper respect. After that the advisor was sent to check on the progress of the construction and report back to the King. 

Lord Sesshomaru actively searched for more stories of the exploits of the Crimson Demon. While there were fantastical stories of the captain’s feats, no one had a description of the seafaring warrior. Sesshomaru wondered who this warrior was and who his teachers were. He was looking forward to meeting him.

After ridding the castle of the traitorous guards all those years ago, Sesshomaru hand-picked their replacements. They were the elite of the elite. In order to serve the Lord of the Western lands, his guards had to pass verbal tests as well as physical ones. He ordered them to the practice field to hear about their quest to help the Crimson Demon.

“The problems our citizens have encountered these last years have been brought upon them by the pirate king. The warrior Crimson Demon and his fearless crew have been battling them. We will join the battle and bring the pirate king to his knees!” The guards cheered. Sesshomaru continued, “We will be fighting at sea soon. For those of you who have not experienced life at sea we need to start training.”

So, the guards and their lord practiced close combat techniques, honing their skills, and preparing for the day they departed to join the battle.

Sesshomaru queried the men for any sailing experience but they had none.

Sesshomaru visited the shipyard to talk to the beaver demons about sailing but only one of them had sailed a ship. He was selected to drive the ship down the river to Port City when time came.

Sesshomaru was puzzled. He knew he was needed in Port City, but it appeared he did not have any sailors, just marines. In a rare moment, he consulted his mother. He told her about the urge to go to battle but not having any sailors.

She listened to his concerns. After a period of silence, she asked him to remain seated. “I have something I need to show you.”

She went to her room and opened the drawer of her bureau that she had closed so many years ago. ‘It is time to admit the prophecy is real and that Sesshomaru needs to know of it. It was also time to give him Tessaiga, the sword of life.’

She carried the rolled scroll and sword back to their sitting room.

“Sesshomaru, I have not shared this with you until now because I did not want to believe it. However, I believe you are about to meet your greatest battle yet and you will need this information and possibly this sword.”

Sesshomaru’s eyebrow rose as he accepted the scroll and sword from his mother. Resting the sword across his legs and unfurling the paper, he began reading.

_When the second is born, the unity of the two will be grand._

_Any attempts to separate will fail even though well planned._

_In time a curse will fall and split the pair, love will slip away like quicksand._

_During this time the enemy, he will assail, evil will be at his command._

_Long and painful be the time that passes until united they stand_

_But when they do, faith, hope, love, peace; all will be well in the land_.

When he finished reading, he looked at his mother with a hopeful expression.

“Mother, do you think---do you think I will find my brother?”

Inuhime nodded.

Sesshomaru smiled. It was the type of beautiful smile she had not seen since Inuyasha’s disappearance. 

Inuhime sighed.

“Son, please do not get your hopes up yet. Your battle will be against the curse. Somehow you will have to break the curse placed on your sibling. I have been researching ways to break curses….”

But Sesshomaru didn’t hear her. His heart pounded in his chest – he was close to finding his true love and all he could think of was holding his brother close to him again.

Word count: 1145

#inusess#inucest#mini bingo 

@redalgaebloom#Inusessbingo


	8. Neighbor AU and free space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Free space chapter in the middle of this had sexual content.

TUMBLR Inu/Sess Mini Bingo

Chapter 7

Neighbor AU

Thanks to redalgaebloom for the minibingo prompt

_When the second is born, the unity of the two will be grand._

_Any attempts to separate will fail even though well planned._

_In time a curse will fall and split the pair, love will slip away like quicksand._

_During this time the enemy, he will assail, evil will be at his command._

_Long and painful be the time that passes until united they stand_

_But when they do, faith, hope, love, peace; all will be well in the land_.

By the time Sesshomaru, the beaver, and the elite guard sailed the _Sakura_ down the river to Port City, _The Missus_ was out to sea. The Harbor master was delighted to welcome the King and had the _Sakura_ berthed in the slip next to _The Missus_ , thus making them neighbors. Unsure of where Inuyasha was Sesshomaru searched the crowd for signs of him. Sesshomaru met the local towns people who were in awe of the beautiful king who would help his people by entering in the pirate war. Many sailors tripped over each other to volunteer to serve on the _Sakura_ , but none were selected. Sesshomaru searched for the oldest of the seafaring captains and found him resting on a rock watching the sea.

“Captain Totosai, I need your assistance. I have a ship but need sailors. I have warriors but they do not know how to sail.” Sesshomaru nodded to the old timer.

The wizen seafarer scratched his chin and then pointed to the place next to him on the rock. “Several years ago, I taught the Crimson Demon. Suppose you heard he’s out to sea right now? I suppose I could teach you and your crew a thing or two. But I am too old and weak to fight pirates. Let us talk and figure out how we can accomplish these tasks.”

“Captain Totosai, can you tell me what the Crimson Demon looks like?”

“Certainly, young man,” the seafarer crowed. “That boy has green clothes. Never understood why they called him Crimson Demon when I’ve only ever seen him wear green.” The old timer harped about the colored clothes for several minutes until Sesshomaru wondered if perhaps the old man was too old.

“Always wearing that scarf over his head too. Maybe he’s bald up top like me,” Totosai patted his chrome dome. 

Sesshomaru sighed. ‘This might have been a bad idea.’

Then Totosai added, “He stares at the sea as though it holds the answers to all his questions. I figure the boy has something on his mind, but he has never shared it with me. He just claims to love the sea.”

  
“Oh,” Sesshomaru was disappointed. The more he had heard about the Crimson Demon the more he was sure the Crimson Demon was his brother Inuyasha. However, Captain Totosai had left him questioning his thoughts. “Well then let’s talk about sailors.”

The two walked down to the wharf and Totosai pointed to several places where they could interview potential sailors. They walked past Sesshomaru’s elite guard. Several were green and had been puking.

“You bring these land lubbers?” Totosai asked as he pointed at the Marines.

“Finest fighters on land,” Sesshomaru bragged.

“Maybe,” he paused as he perused the seasick men. “They may be of better use protecting the Port City. Look at them boy.”

Sesshomaru stared at his troops. Several looked poorly. He shrugged and walked on.

“This is my ship,” Sesshomaru pointed as they passed by the _Sakura._

“Fine looking ship. Slick sexy lines. If I were a younger man….” Totosai drooled.

Sesshomaru looked over the old man. “What if I had two of my guards posted to protect you? Would you Captain my ship?”

“You betcha!” the old man immediately looked 20 years younger. “Let’s take her out for a spin. I may be able to teach your Marines a little about life on the sea. _The Missus_ won’t be back for a while and we might be able to help other ships in the bay.”

\-------#

Out on the open water, Captain Totosai put the _Sakura_ through many maneuvers especially tacking and jibing. He taught basic boatmanship to the marines using a firm hand and discipline. Before long, the seasick Marines had regained their color and were enjoying the salty air.

“Pirates on the horizon!”

Sesshomaru jumped up the mast to the crow’s nest and followed the pointing finger of the look out. He jumped down and gathered his troops.

“It’s our turn to defend Port City. Two will stay close to Captain Totosai. Protect him with your life, like you would for me. If he is injured, we are stuck. Am I understood?”

“Yes Sir,” came the fast reply.

“The rest of you with me!” 

A cannon ball flew overhead right after that and the battle started. The demon guards used their enhanced strength and demonic skills. Some shot fire balls from their hands, while others flew and dropped bombs. Sesshomaru phased into the melee and quickly ended half of the pirates’ lives with his whip. Within ten minutes the battle was won. Sesshomaru’s marines searched the pirates’ ship for booty and hostages. The ship was still in good shape, so they made plans to take it back to Port City. It would help increase Port City’s fleet. They used the prisoners to drive the ship into harbor and then Sesshomaru turned them over to the Port City officials.

Several days passed. Captain Totosai taught the marines every day and they began to pick up some sailing skills.

While anchored, Captain Totosai bragged about the ease of handling of the _Sakura_. “I could teach you how to pilot this ship like I taught Inuyasha on m---”

“Inuyasha!” Sesshomaru cried. “Where is he?” The lord spun around looking everywhere.

“Out with _The Missus_ ,” the old seafarer said nonchalantly.

Sesshomaru’s shoulders dropped. Inuyasha had married.

“Yo boy, come on. I’m going to teach you like I taught him.”

But Sesshomaru didn’t hear anything else. His mind was on his brother being married.

Captain Totosai grabbed the dog demon’s arm and put it on the pilot’s wheel. “Listen up, this is important.”

“But Inuyasha—” Sesshomaru started, his voice almost a whine.

“I told you he was out to sea.”

“You said he was out with _The Missus_.

“Yep,”

“I was too late,” Sesshomaru sat down on the bench behind the pilot’s wheel.

“Nonsense. That boy can take care of himself.”

Sesshomaru gawked at Captain Totosai. This old timer was a confusing old coot.

Just then there was a roar of noise on the wharf and a number of people running to the neighboring ships. The commotion caught the attention of the lord and his instructor.

“What’s going on?” Captain Totosai yelled at a passerby.

_The Missus_ is on fire! We’re all going out to try and save her!

Sesshomaru twirled around to look at to sea. Far away on the horizon a dot of orange was seen. Suddenly Tessaiga started rattling at Sesshomaru’s side. Sesshomaru’s heart rate increased immediately.

“Marines! Now! All who can fly are with me. We need to rescue those fearless warriors! The ships won’t make it in time. We need to go now!” Sesshomaru flew into the sky and transformed to his large dog form. He rushed to the orange dot on the horizon. He would gladly allow these brave warriors on his back. He just hoped his brother was amongst them.

\----------#

The pirate king was tired of chasing the Crimson Demon. His pirate force had been cut in half. His mind dwelt so much on his enemy that even in his sleep he cried out, “Curse that Crimson Demon!” His anger was unfocused. He took it out on anyone near him. His mind had nearly snapped. He had but one goal. Destroy the Crimson Demon! His remaining captains gathered round him and suggested they burn _The Missus_. The plan was met with joy from the pirate king. All the pirate ships in the hideout were equipped with fire arrows and archers and they set out to burn and destroy _The Missus_. 

They had been searching for _The Missus_ for several weeks when they nearly ran into her as they sailed out of a cove. The island they had been circling had been a regular stop for all ships for fresh water. The pirates had just refilled all their water barrels and had just headed back out to sea when they spied _The Missus_ heading toward the cove presumably for a fresh water stop.

\-------#

Captain Inuyasha had been in his cabin staring out to sea. This mission had been going smoothly--almost too smoothly. He mentally reviewed all the contents in their cargo. They had successfully picked up the spice shipment, captured a small pirate ship and reclaimed the cargo and hostages, and finally crept up on a pirate ship only to see them toss their ill-gotten gains over the side and run.

‘How odd,’ he pondered. ‘Wonder if the pirate king has lowered the bounty on my head? Usually they are willing to fight even when they are outnumbered. What could this mean?” 

Years of fighting at sea had sharpened Inuyasha’s strategical battle planning. The pirate king was diabolical, a true genius of evil plans. There was something he was missing he knew it.

The breeze flapped the sails and the gulls cried “mine, mine” as they flew around the ship. The noise brought Inuyasha’s mind to the present. He smirked conspiratorially, ‘There’s going to be seagull on the menu tonight. I will get you, you flying rat! But first a stop for fresh water. Then we’re Port City bound.’ He heard the crew yelling at each other as they prepared to round the prominence and pull into the watering spot in the cove. ‘We’ll just have to face whatever is waiting for us when we meet it.’ He turned his attention to the map on his desk.

Captain Inuyasha heard a faint knock on the door.

“Enter!”

A seaman entered taking off his hat as he walked in. He stood quietly in front of the Crimson Demon. Inuyasha continued to be engrossed in the map and didn’t say anything.

The sailor wrung his cloth hat nervously.

When the guest failed to speak, Captain Inuyasha looked up from the map and studied the sailor. Sweat was accumulating on his brow. The cloth hat was permanently wrinkled.

Always friendly with his crew Inuyasha adopted a concerned expression.

“Kai? What can I do for you?”

Kai looked at his captain. “Captain---- **my** captain, I’m afraid I have made a grievous error.” The sailor stared at his ship’s captain trembling. “I—I---I made—a mistake.” At that he dropped to his knees and began sobbing hysterically.

Inuyasha rushed around the map table and bent down on one knee to comfort his sailor.

“Whatever it is we can face it together. Talk to me. What kind of grievous error—did you impregnate a wench? Lose money to a thief? I can give you a loan. We can take care of any children you have. What is it?”

Inuyasha’s face generated a benevolent glow. Kai took one look and cried even harder.

“Pirate king (sob), trap, oh Gods (shriek of anguish), Gods, what have I done, (wailing), All for revenge. So stupid. Idiot! (blubbering and heavy crying), youngest son of castle guard, (desperate weeping) prejudiced to hanyous. I’m such a fool!” These words poured out of the howling sailor along with others. It took a few moments but then Captain Inuyasha’s back straightened as he understood some of it.

Kai had conspired with the pirate king to capture him. This whole trip, the successful mission for spice, the victory over a seemingly weak foe, and the jettisoned booty, -- All a trap!

But Inuyasha still couldn’t understand the last part of the story. Revenge for the death of his father? A castle guard?

“What castle guard? I’ve never lived in a castle. I don’t understand.” Inuyasha shook the sailor’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Should have questioned him. What’s wrong with hanyous? You are kind and just. There is none as loyal and devoted to his crew and ship. I’m so sorry. Lord Sesshomaru would never love anything imperfect.”

Inuyasha fell back on his butt.

“Who?” but any answer was cut off as a cannon ball burst through the captain’s window and straight through the room, burning Inuyasha’s hand and killing Kai on impact.

Once he shook off his shock and quickly assessed his chambers, Captain Inuyasha grabbed his cutlass and rushed up on deck, yelling commands as he did. The second in command had already directed the pilot to jib and tack in the opposite direction from the pirates. They managed to catch the wind in order to outrun the pirates. Other able-bodied seamen manned the oars and established a quick pace. Within twenty minutes they had a solid lead on the pirates and were headed to Port City.

Captain Inuyasha assessed the damage to _The Missus_. He told his crew of the trap that they had fallen in. Many of the crew were ready to burn Kai’s body. One sailor was going to throw Kai’s body overboard but Captain Inuyasha belayed that order. Captain Inuyasha assured them the man had been sorry and that there was more to the story.

“He deserves a proper burial.” Captain Inuyasha turned to face the sea. ‘Lord Sesshomaru? Why does this name strike true in my heart?’

He turned back to his crew. Hands on his hips, and confidence pouring off his face, Captain Inuyasha encouraged his crew.

“The pirate king hasn’t got us yet. Let us hurry back to Port City and get reinforcements. Perhaps the military has arrived. Even if they haven’t, we have the other ships there to help us fight. This battle will end this war! I feel it!”

Inuyasha wasn’t lying he did feel something—something powerful and positive.

The crew cheered and went to work. The second in command made a rotating schedule for rowing duty. The citizens who were previous hostages were offering medical first aid and helping with clean up. Broken boards were taken to the captain’s quarters and used to patch the hole in the bow. It was temporary but it would keep the water from getting in. 

One individual approached the second in command with a suggestion. The chief mate nodded and approached the captain who had taken a turn in the crow’s tower.

“Captain! We have an idea.”

Inuyasha nodded and another sailor took his place before he descended to the main deck.

“Captain Inuyasha, this man suggests we set some bombs in the water behind us and trigger them when the pirates get close.”

“Tell me more,” Captain Inuyasha smirked. “This sounds like an interesting idea.”

The man had been captured by the pirate king’s men with his supply of gunpowder. The pirate king’s men hadn’t bothered to check his booty. They was only looking for hostages to bait the pirate king’s trap. The man was a foreigner and sold firearms. Most of the guns had gone overboard except the rifle the man had hid in the barrel of gunpowder.

At length, the plan was outlined to the crew. They would use their escape barrels, packed with shrapnel and oily rags and gunpowder. Then if the pirates closed in, they would toss the barrels overboard. The man had been a sharpshooter in his country. He would get in a position and when the pirates’ ship touched the barrel, he would shoot it. The damage wouldn’t sink the pursuing ship, but it would slow it down and give them a fighting chance.

The navigator verified the shortest route to Port City and minuscule corrections were made. All crew members including the captain took turns at the oars and the look out. The lookout was to report even the smallest gain from the pursuing pirates. All worked well for several days but then the second in command of the pirate ships managed to pull ahead. The pirate king’s ship was close behind. 

Captain Inuyasha was in the crow’s nest and witnessed the pirates gain on _The Missus_ just as the sun set. This battle would take place in the dark. 

“Throw the barrel overboard!” he yelled. 

The barrel had luminescent paint so they could keep an eye on it.

The chief mate woke the sharpshooter and alerted him to the situation. The man grabbed his shooting glasses and rifle and ran to the bow. Steadying himself he followed the barrel as it got close to the pursuing ship.

On the pirate ship, the second in command of all the pirates had his troops load the cannons and aim them at _The Missus_. He lit a fire pit and positioned fire torches near all the archers. From Inuyasha’s view in the crow’s nest it looked like there were fireflies surrounding the ship.

“Heads up, crew! They have fire.”

Volunteers soaked rags in water and passed them to the crew to wear as neckerchiefs in case of smoke and flames. Then they pulled up pails of water and wet the ship as best as they could.

Just as the barrel closed in on the pirate ship, the pirates launched a volley of fire arrows. Several hit _The Missus_. The boards caught on fire. Noxious fumes flooded the deck. 

“Can you shoot the barrel yet?” the chief mate asked the sharpshooter.

“It’s not there yet. Just a bit more,” the rifleman replied his breath rattling due to smoke inhalation. “If I hit it now it won’t do any good. I need to wait.”

The chief mate grunted his understanding and turned to the pilot. The pilot was struggling from the smoke, but he had his handkerchief pulled tight around his mouth and nose.

Coughing he raised his hand to shade his eyes and look to the crow’s nest when a flaming arrow hit him.

Panic rushed over the crew! The chief mate was down. Inuyasha leaped down to the deck and swung his cutlass in an attempt to clear the smoke. 

“Keep up the fight!” he yelled. “We have to get to Port City. Hope is there. I can feel it!”

Just after he called out, the crew heard a loud crack from the bow. The sharpshooter had taken his shot. They all turned and saw the poof of smoke from the end of the rifle barrel. 

A shrill sound whizzed through the air toward the lead pirate ship.

Everyone held their breath as they watched.

At the same time more flaming arrows from the pirate ship flew through the air lighting the sky. The barrel was visible and then---

KAA—BOOM!

_The Missus_ crew cheered.

And then just as quickly they cried out in pain. The flaming arrows had hit.

On the opposite side of the water battlefield the pirates cheered as the arrows flew. Suddenly there was a cry of fear and several sailors jumped overboard. The barrel had ignited just next to the ship’s magazine. Violently the lead pirate ship erupted straight up out of the water and burst into multiple projectiles. Fire and debris rained down and hit everything in its path. That included the pirate king’s ship. Previously he had ordered his pilot to follow the second in command closely. He had wanted to be the one to kill the Crimson Demon. When he saw the raining fire, the pirate king ordered a quick evasion, but it was impossible because the front half of his ship was in flames and his pilot was dead.

\----#

Daylight shone on the watery battlefield. Dead friends and foes littered the debris. _The Missus_ was still on fire. Sometime in the night the pirate king had switched to a subordinate’s ship after having killed all his officers for allowing this travesty to befall him. The fire on the water from the spilled oils kept him from approaching _The Missus_ so he paced in his new captain’s quarters.

Sesshomaru and his elite guard could approach _The Missus_ though because they could drop in from above. The pirate on lookout could not believe his eyes. A large dog had just landed on the burning remains of _The Missus_. He decided to keep that to himself. He would likely be charged with drinking on duty and beheaded. He watched the scene with wonder.

Upon landing Sesshomaru and his elite guard assessed the situation. Several of the team were put on recon. Where were the pirates who caused this? Others started a water brigade putting out fires and securing people from the flames. The dead were gathered and laid on the deck in front of Sesshomaru. Tessaiga’s rattling had increased one hundred-fold.

He pulled the katana from its sheath and suddenly he saw death imps. The imps were busy chaining the dead and preparing for the trip to the netherworld. Sesshomaru wouldn’t have it. Somewhere in this group of smoke covered, sooty beings was his brother and he wasn’t about to lose him!

The sword sang as it vanquished the death imps. Chains dissolved. Sesshomaru sheathed the blade.

The second he released it his vision returned to the present world. He heard coughs and heart beats and called out, “INUYASHA! Answer me! Inuyasha! I need you. I love you. Return to me!”

A canvas covered bag moved. A hand pushed the canvas away and Kai arose.

The second he saw Lord Sesshomaru he fell to his knees.

“My Lord!”

Sesshomaru turned to see Kai prostrate. He recognized the wolf scent and stepped up to his citizen.

“Speak. Where is my brother?”

Kai sobbed. “I am afraid he died. We were in the captain’s quarters and then a cannon ball and that’s all I remember. I killed him, my Lord. It’s all my fault.”

Hysterical sobbing and chest beating followed.

Sesshomaru stared unblinking.

The eagle demon had had enough of the wolf’s drama. “Idiot! Our lord has the power to raise warriors from the grave as he did you. Where was Inuyasha last? We must find him! Hurry!”

The wolf demon led the eagle and Sesshomaru to the captain’s quarter where he had last seen his captain, but no one was there. Frantically Kai started calling, “Captain Inuyasha!” repetitively.

“Spread out! Find my brother! He must be here. He has to be here.”

The elite team searched _The Missus_ from stem to stern. The eagle demon took to the sky and circled the ship.

Just then one of the freed hostages pointed to a set of ears on white hair floating on a board just off the stern. 

“I didn’t know we had a dog on the ship. Someone---please---rescue the puppy!”

Sesshomaru’s eyes opened wide and followed the pointing finger. It was his puppy! Inuyasha was hanging on to a board drifting further away from _The Missus_ every second. He jumped and phased over to his brother. Raising him from the water, Sesshomaru wrapped him snugly to his chest and returned to the waiting crowd.

He lay his brother down carefully and grabbed the hilt of the Tessaiga. There were no death imps.

He leaned down and listened. Inuyasha was not breathing but his heart was beating. It was faint and slowing.

“No, you can’t leave me again!” Sesshomaru bent over his brother and pressed his lips to his brothers. He only tasted salt water. He sat his brother up and beat on his back as he whispered to him. 

“Cough! Get rid of that water. I love you. I need you. Don’t you die!”

A whisper of a breath was followed by coughing up salt water. The inuhanyou’s heartbeat increased rapidly as he struggled to catch a breath.

In the meantime, a few of Port City’s ships arrived at _The Missus_ stern just outside of the fire ring. The eagle demon took a look at his lord and smiled. 

“Marines! Take the survivors to the Port City ships! Let us give our lords some privacy!” 

_AN—The smut section of this story has been removed for TUMBLR and Fanfiction. You can find it on AO3. Just trying to follow the rules…._

**Chapter Free Space**

Only on AO3

Warnings: Smut, Inucest, yaoi, MSM and ? Read and find out

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he assumed he was dead. He saw white everywhere. The last thing he remembered was jumping overboard to save someone. He had seen the sharpshooter fall in the water, so he dove in after him. Something hit him in the head and then he remembered grabbing a board. ‘Well, at least heaven smells good. Sakura blossoms.” 

A flood of memories returned to him. His brother…. Their first kiss…. The castle….. The cherry blossoms…. He muttered to himself. “Heaven smells like Sesshomaru.” He sighed happily and closed his eyes as he rested in the white fluffiness that he had assumed was heaven.

A deep baritone voice rumbled, “Heaven is being with my brother, my true love. Inuyasha. Time to wake up. I need you. I love you. We need to finish this battle and win this war.”

Inuyasha hugged the white fluff a little tighter. “My Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru laughed. Perhaps something a little more attention getting. He licked one of Inuyasha’s ears.

The ear twitched.

Sesshomaru blew air over it.

The ear hid close to the scalp.

“Inuyasha. Sweetheart. Wake up.”

The hanyou took another deep breath of the fur that was surrounding him.

Sesshomaru shook his head. “I’m sorry I have to resort to this, but you need to wake up baby brother.” He stood up and pulled the mokomoko away from the hanyou. The hanyou rolled out of the fur and plopped on the deck of the ship.

“Hey! That hurt,” the hanyou whined as he rubbed his butt and sat up to look around. Two golden orbs gazed lovingly at him.

“Sesshomaru!”

The great dog demon nodded.

“What? I thought I was dead and had gone to heaven.”

The mokomoko poofed and touched the hanyou affectionately.

“We are quite alive, Inuyasha. As a matter of fact, we have to get back to the battle. The pirate king is returning as soon as the fire ring as burnt off.”

Inuyasha’s eyes opened wide. “Kami! My ship and crew! Where is everyone?”

“They are safe,” Sesshomaru reassured him. “The Port City people have them on shore and are taking care of their needs. My marines are watching over Kai. He insisted he turn himself in to them for crimes against my kingdom.”

“Kai? Kai died with the first cannon,” Inuyasha stuttered. “How could you talk to him?”

Sesshomaru pointed to Tessaiga. “Father left me the sword of heaven. I used it on your crew. Not all of them returned but he did. Must have had some debt to pay. We can worry about that later. For now, I believe we have other things to take care of.”

Inuyasha remained seated on the deck of the ship. He looked around him at the ring of fire on the water.

“Well, not much we can do until this fire burns off.”

Inuyasha stood and dusted off his crimson attire. He stretched and flashed a cheeky smile at his brother. “I believe I might need a little exercise. Perhaps you might join me?” Inuyasha winked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tilted his head and looked over the hanyou. He was even more beautiful than ever.

“You know there are a few other lessons your big brother has to teach you. Come to me, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru crooked a finger and beckoned his brother closer.

Inuyasha sauntered over slowly taking time to look over his grown brother. ‘So much muscle now, sexy commanding voice, yummy.’ In time he was within inches of the great dog demon. He reached his arms up and encircled Sesshomaru’s neck just as Sesshomaru’s arms encircled Inuyasha’s waist. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha closer.

The men smiled briefly at each other and then joyfully pressed lips-to-lips.

The full volume of memories returned to Inuyasha. The memory of the kisses on his lips, his cheeks and jaw, then down his neck and throat to his collar bone where Sesshomaru stopped to take a deep breath and lick his pulse point.

Inuyasha remembered giggling and teasing his brother and of the chase. He remembered the magic of it all!

Both men moaned and the kiss deepened.

The fire ring continued to burn providing a privacy curtain. Even the pirate in the pirate’s crow nest turned his head and looked in the opposite direction.

When Inuyasha broke the lip lock for air, Sesshomaru hugged him closer and whispered in his ear, “I missed you every day. My love for you has only grown from when we were children. Be my mate, Inuyasha. I can’t bare the idea of losing you again. I need you at my side.”

Inuyasha smiled. “Chase me and I’m yours.” And with cheeky remark he jumped up the main mast to the crow’s nest.

Sesshomaru felt the magic rolling over them. He joined the chase.

He jumped to the crow’s nest only to see Inuyasha make a triple flip off the mask and land gently on the fore deck. Sesshomaru followed, but Inuyasha sped up and dashed up the sails and bounced off toward the aft deck. Sesshomaru wondered how challenging a chase this would be but was quickly realizing that this was his brother’s ship and he would have to ratchet up his game to catch the elusive crimson demon. A flash of red race by. Sesshomaru missed when he attempted to snag it. The chase sped up even more. Soon it appeared to the pirate in the pirate ship’s crow nest that there were just two fireflies buzzing around the remains of The Missus. Finally, Sesshomaru barked to express his frustration. 

“Don’t you dare hurt _The Missus_. She’s a good girl and she didn’t do anything to hurt you,” came a disembodied voice.

Sesshomaru stopped and started laughing, “Yes, my love.”

Inuyasha stopped running to see his brother bent over laughing. He snuck up to catch a look.

Sesshomaru was setting a trap to catch his brother. Inuyasha had the upper hand on his own ship so Sesshomaru would have to catch him some other way. And the way he chose was to laugh, freely and uninhibited like when they were children. He thought of all the treasured moments they had together, of the innocent look on his baby brother then and the grown mature look he had now and he was even more certain that he would be mated with in the next hours if not before.

Sesshomaru’s laughter was genuine and joyful and trapped the inuhanyou’s heart. Seconds later his body was trapped as well. Mokomoko had snuck up behind him and wrapped him. Sesshomaru cupped Inuyasha’s face in his hands and kissed him.

“I have captured you and you are mine.”

“I am,” Inuyasha agreed, his eyes bright with shared joy. He leaned forward and kissed his love. 

Soon lips broke apart and Sesshomaru covered Inuyasha’s face with kisses. He followed his jaw to his neck and smelled the pulse point. Sesshomaru licked and nibbled the spot.

“I intend to mark you there.”

“What are you waiting for? I may have to mark you first,” Inuyasha teased as he rubbed his body up against his brother’s leg.

A moan slipped from the senior, but he returned to worshipping his brother’s body. The crimson shirt found its way to the deck, followed closely by a white tunic. Inuyasha’s hands found his brother’s sculpted pecs and started massaging them. Sesshomaru moaned, distracted from his explorations so Inuyasha took the lead. He leaned forward and licked Sesshomaru’s right nipple. It came to an erect point so Inuyasha decided to nurse from it.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes with pleasure. His fingers threaded their way through Inuyasha’s hair to his ears. Sesshomaru had always wanted to savor his brother’s ears. They were so cool. So, he gently rubbed their base. 

Inuyasha whined. “Don’t stop.”

Sesshomaru sat down on the deck, pulling his lover with him. Putting his head in Sesshomaru’s lap, Inuyasha latched on again continuing his nursing. From this position, Sess was provided with easy access to what he considered to be a visually pleasing, erotically charged chest. Putting one hand back on Inuyasha’s ears, he took advantage of his position to explore the well-shaped form of his brother.

Sesshomaru’s chest swelled with pride. His brother. The Crimson Demon.

Inuyasha could tell that Sesshomaru was no longer solely focused on his ears so he released Sesshomaru’s nipple. He slid down his brother’s body and putting his nose in Sesshomaru’s groin he inhaled deeply. Inuyasha knew he needed more after the first sniff and he moved his hands to Sesshomaru’s waistband and started lowering them. 

Sesshomaru nearly lost it when his brother sniffed him. As soon as Inuyasha reached to pull down his pants he lifted his hips to make it easier. The billowy pants fell to the side. Inuyasha turned his eyes to the firm dripping phallus surrounded by white fur. He buried his nose in the fur, his cheek caressed by the phallus. His hand moved up to touch his lover’s manhood.

It was firm and yet soft to the touch. Inuyasha licked his lips and tentatively stuck out the tip of his tongue to taste. One taste and Inuyasha pulled himself up to latch on. He suckled, then used his hand around the rest of the penis to establish a rhythm.

Sesshomaru leaned back on his arms. ‘Gods, that feels great!’

Inuyasha’s other hand cupped Sesshomaru’s balls and fondle them gently. In time he released his suction on Sesshomaru’s penis with a pop. He began using his tongue to lick his lover’s balls.

Sesshomaru loved the feeling but wanted to come the first time inside his lover so he stopped Inuyasha.

“My turn. Let me taste you my love.”

Inuyasha stood and dropped his crimson pants. A simple fundoshi followed.

“My,” Sesshomaru crooned. “Little brother isn’t little at all.” He leaned up on his knees and put his nose in Inuyasha’s curly white hair. “And you smell divine as well.” Sesshomaru licked the wagging phallus from base to tip, tasting what his brother offered.

“Prepare me, Sesshomaru. I have never had sex before.”

“That is indeed fortunate. I haven’t either. I know I want to be looking at you when we do.”

Sesshomaru stuck a finger in his mouth. Wetting it thoroughly he pulled it out and slid it behind his lover’s scrotum. Moving the other hand up to fist his lover, Sesshomaru’s eyes followed his finger down the scrotal sack to the taint and then to his goal. Sesshomaru licked the phallus before his face. He went up one side and then encircled the cap with his tongue. Sesshomaru’s tongue flicked the top of Inuyasha’s dick. His actions earned him a taste of precum.

“Delicious, little brother. I must have more.” And with that he picked up where he left off, swirling and sucking to his heart’s content.

As Inuyasha thrust his hips, Sesshomaru’s finger circled around the rim, tantalizing and teasing the opening. When Inuyasha moved his hips again, the finger slipped in.

“AH!” Inuyasha cried.

Sesshomaru applied more suction and rolled his tongue. He allowed Inuyasha to ride his finger, teasing him by occasionally brushing against his prostate.

“More!” Inuyasha moaned.

Sesshomaru added another finger and earned a gasp from his lover.

“Sesshomaru!” the inuhanyou cried out.

“Hnnn?” Sesshomaru hummed around the hard organ. He continued his assault on his lover’s prostate, scissoring his fingers to stretch and prepare his mate.

Inuyasha’s muscles twitched and throbbed. “I want you. In me. Buried deep. Please.” Sweat rolled from the young lover as he panted, the intensity of his brother’s actions bordering on painful.

Sesshomaru leaned back on his arms and brought up his knees. “Sit. I understand being breeched may feel uncomfortable initially but, in this position, you can have control. Plus, I can see your beautiful face and be able to make my mark right there.” Sesshomaru pointed to Inuyasha’s left neck. 

“Oh,” said Inuyasha, “Where do I get to put my mark on you?”

“Anywhere you wish. I will proudly bare it.” Sesshomaru beamed.

Inuyasha spit on his hand and rubbed it over his asshole.

Sesshomaru’s eyebrow rose.

“Lubricant,” Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and straddled his lover. “Hold your sword steady for me, Sesshomaru. I give you my virginity freely. I promised my mother I would only give it to the one who loves me. I love you Sesshomaru.”

And with that declaration Inuyasha dropped on to Sesshomaru.

After a surprising feeling of fullness, Inuyasha gyrated his hips to assure his position. He looked to Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru was struggling to hold still. He was biting his lip and holding his breath.

Inuyasha leaned forward. “Hey Sesshomaru! Are you okay?”

Sesshomaru moaned the second Inuyasha moved.

“Kami, you feel amazing. I feel like I could explode this second.”

“I know what you mean brother.” Inuyasha pulsed his rectal muscles.

Sesshomaru groaned. “Do that again and we won’t be able to come together.” Sesshomaru wrapped his warm hand around Inuyasha’s organ and began pumping. 

Inuyasha muttered under his breath. “I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that. Your touch even makes my toes curl.

Sesshomaru grabbed his lover’s hips and encouraged his movement. 

Inuyasha moaned. “So full!”

Sesshomaru groaned. “So warm!”

The two quickly worked together to create their own rhythm maintaining eye contact the entire time. 

The gyrating motions accelerated and reached a point where the two stuttered like staccato notes. As they climaxed both leaned forward and made their mating marks.

Sesshomaru stared amazed at his brother. He was glowing. “Here, I thought you couldn’t get more beautiful and then I see your “O-face”. There is no more beautiful sight in the world than you my love.”

Transfixed by Sesshomaru’s comments, Inuyasha blushed. 

“I have all my memories back, Sesshomaru. Thank you for finding me and bringing me back to your arms.”

The lovers hugged and kissed some more.

A seagull flew by and squawked, “mine, mine”.

Inuyasha broke their kiss and yelled at the bird. “He’s MINE, you stupid bird! Get out of here.”

Sesshomaru laughed as he stood up.

“Don’t worry about that Inuyasha. I have always and will always be yours. Let us dress and confront the pirate king. We need to end this for the sake of our country and Port City.”

Inuyasha nodded as he redressed.

Inuyasha walked about _The Missus_ surveying the damage. 

“She was a good ship. I think she has one mission left. Let’s get with my crew and your Marines and make a plan.”

Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed his mate around the waist. They flew in his orb to the shore.

_AN—resume story in Chap 7 of TUMBLR InuSess mini bingo_

The newly mated dog demons landed on the deck of the _Sakura._ Captain Totosai stepped away from the pilot wheel and nodded his head briefly.

“Seems my retirement is again calling me, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha can handle this baby. Got admit she’s a beauty!”

Then he turned to Inuyasha. “Good to see you son.”

Inuyasha gave the old man a big hug. “You too, old man.”

The eagle demon approached Lord Sesshomaru. “My Lord, the pirate king is on the ship farthest out. I believe he is still under the impression that Inuyasha is on _The Missus_ because he hasn’t moved toward Port City.”

“We shall use that to our advantage. The Crimson Demon has some ideas he wants to share with us.”

Inuyasha broke away from Captain Totosai and stood next to his brother. “Let’s gather your Marines and share the plan.”

They were interrupted when Kai ran up to Inuyasha and fell at his feet. “Forgive me, Captain. Forgive me. Slay me and put me out of my misery.”

A diabolical smile appeared on Inuyasha’s face. Sesshomaru wondered what was going through his brother’s mind but he didn’t have to wait long.

Inuyasha picked up the wolf demon and made him look at him eye to eye.

Gruffly he addressed the sailor, “Are you really sorry? You would accept death as the easy way out. Are you willing to live to earn your redemption? From my perspective you have a debt only you can repay. How can you pay it back if you are dead?”

Kai stared dumbstruck. He stuttered, “How—how can I?”

Inuyasha snickered, his voice became playful, “You can give the pirate king just what he wanted—ME!”

As soon as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had landed on the _Sakura_ , the surviving crew members of _The Missus_ started toward their captain. Most just wanted to see for themselves that he was well. But as soon as they heard Captain Inuyasha’s comment they all started yelling.

“NO!”

“That’s not going to happen!”

“Over my dead body!”

“Captain! No!”

Sesshomaru appreciated that these beings wanted to protect his brother, but he had a feeling that Inuyasha had just modified their plan. He was anxious to hear his brother’s idea.

“Hush! I wish to hear this plan.”

The men looked at their captain who was gazing at the king with a look of great admiration and appreciation. They shut up.

“I’m not looking for a way to die! I’m looking at a great way to end this war! You see…” Inuyasha leaned in and quietly outline his plan.

Kai nodded. The pirate king could just as easily behead him but that would be okay. He was ready to do the right thing.

When all the beings were briefed, the supplies gathered and the equipment checked, Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

“Take us back to _The Missus_.”

Kai had already set off in a small boat toward the pirate king. He was to tell the buccaneer that he had tied up Inuyasha on the fore deck of _The Missus_ and that he could take him to the Crimson Demon. One flying marine demon went with him just in case the plan went poorly, and they needed to get word to Inuyasha.

The other marines accompanied Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and went into hiding on the ship.

Sesshomaru hesitated to leave his mate but Inuyasha smiled.  
  


“Remember as soon as he steps on the deck and speaks to me, you can show yourself. We are united now, my love. Just toss me my sword then and we will end him together.”

Sesshomaru nodded and slipped into the shadows.

The pirate lookout saw motion on the water and on _The Missus_ and called out, “Movement on the sea and _The Missus_!”

The pirate king burst from his quarters to grab a spy glass and look.

He saw a crimson blob stationery on the fore deck of The Missus and Kai rowing a small boat toward him.

“Ahoy!” Kai called.

“Is that what I think?” the pirate king cried out as he pointed toward the fore deck of _The Missus_.

“I tied up the Crimson Demon for you,” Kai yelled back. “You can get him now.”

The pirate king nearly jumped off the ship to get to his treasure. His eyes were wild with insanity!

“Get me to that miserable ship. I want to kill that demon and then blow that ship out of the water!”

Kai watched as the pirate ship moved away from him and toward _The Missus_.

Inuyasha bent his head and allowed his hair to cover his face. He had to hide his laughter. That pirate was so predictable. He reigned in his glee and waited.

Within twenty minutes the pirate king had pulled up next to _The Missus._

Several pirates boarded The Missus ahead of the pirate king. As the pirate king stepped on the ship, they bowed and praised his greatness. The pirate king started laughing. He had completely lost his mind!

Sesshomaru and his marines waited for the pirate to speak to Inuyasha, but the hysterics lasted what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the pirate king yelled, “I see you are bowing to my greatness!”

Inuyasha raised his head. “Now!”

The marines popped out of their hiding places and started killing the pirates. Sesshomaru tossed Inuyasha his cutlass and joined his brother to battle the pirate king.

The marines had finished off the ten pirates on the deck of The Missus and had jumped over to the pirate ship. The carnage was wicked. The lookout held up his hands in surrender and then jumped into the sea. The marines let him go.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were having fun fighting together. Even though they had not battled together before their battle rhythm was perfect. Soon the pirate king was exhausted, and his sword fell from his hand.

“Parlay!” he cried.

“Why should we?” Inuyasha cried. “You have slain my men! So much blood is on your head! You are not worthy!” He kept his sword pointed at the pirate king’s neck.

Sesshomaru agreed. This being was the cause of his people’s miseries.

The pirate king knew he was going to die so he made a desperate decision. He would take his enemy with him. 

When Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru for confirmation, the pirate king slid out a hidden knife and threw it at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had seen the motion and his whip flicked the knife away just as it neared Inuyasha’s jugular. The whip snapped back and beheaded the pirate king instantly.

Inuyasha stared as Sesshomaru’s poison ate away any trace of the pirate king who had terrorized his life for so many years. He dropped his sword and reached for his brother. The two stood wrapped in each other’s arms. 

The marines had killed all the pirates on the pirate ship, and they claimed it for Port City. While they whooped and hollered, Sesshomaru raised Inuyasha’s head so they could look eye to eye. A partial smile lifted the corner of his lips.

“So, where did you entertain royalty on this ship?”

Inuyasha saw the smirk and twinkle in his brother’s eyes and started laughing. “Follow me your majesty. I believe there might be a seagull feather bed in the captain’s quarters.”

The men disappeared into the fore deck compartment and closed the door.

Word count: 7771 including free space

#inusess#inucest#mini bingo 

@redalgaebloom#Inusessbingo


	9. Wedding Flick

TUMBLR Inu/Sess Mini Bingo

Chapter 8

Wedding flick

@redalgaebloom

_When the second is born, the unity of the two will be grand._

_Any attempts to separate will fail even though well planned._

_In time a curse will fall and split the pair, love will slip away like quicksand._

_During this time the enemy, he will assail, evil will be at his command._

_Long and painful be the time that passes until united they stand_

_But when they do, faith, hope, love, peace; all will be well in the land_.

“Give my mother this message,” Lord Sesshomaru said as he handed the sealed scroll to the eagle demon.

“Yes, My Lord,” The demon leaped into the sky and quickly disappeared from sight.

\---------------#

The eagle demon bowed before Lady Inuhime.

“Did my son say anything else? Or was anyone with him?” The lady inquired; curiosity was eating her.

“No, My Lady. Give my mother this message. That was all. He was by himself.”

“Very well,” pouted Inuhime. “Be off. I have things to do.”

The eagle demon bowed and exited the throne room. He had been told to rest and then return to Lord Sesshomaru’s side. He would do just that.

Lady Inuhime broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. A smile grew on her face, an honest, real smile.

“I’ll just change the venue of the upcoming gala and order better sake and --- Oh, I’m so excited! So much work to do! So many plans!” And with that she rushed out of the throne room and gathered her aids.

\----#

That morning when Sesshomaru awoke with Inuyasha curled into his side he thought that life couldn’t get any better. He had found his brother and mated him. They had defeated the pirated king. Life would return to its peaceful status. Last night he had considered telling his brother about the prophecy but then got distracted when his brother started another round of sex.

Sesshomaru paused.

Sex was great. He was glad he waited for his lover. His lover was insatiable. As he thought these thoughts his brother moaned and rolled over. Amongst the scent of sex was a new odor. Sesshomaru sniffed again.

‘Little brother you never cease to amaze me.’

Carefully he rose from the bed and dressed. He searched the remains of the room for paper and plume and quickly wrote a letter to his mother. ‘No more nagging—Thank the Kami,’ Sesshomaru gazed lovingly at Inuyasha before he stepped out to the open deck of _The Missus_.

Sesshomaru’s marines had been guarding the new ship and the remains of _The Missus_ all night. The lead eagle demon saw their lord on the deck and swooped down to ask if he could be of any assistance. 

“Take this to my mother,” Sesshomaru said as he lifted the scroll to the eagle’s talon, “rest and then return to us.”

The eagle did as he was told. Sesshomaru stood alone on the deck. He surveyed the remains of the ship. Walking to the aft deck he gently touched the scarred and burnt wood.

“Thank you, good ship, for caring for him for so long. I shall take over now. Rest. My only concern is will he be able to leave your side? Captain Totosai says Inuyasha loves the sea. And it is clear to me that you have loved him as well.”

Strong warm arms hugged Sesshomaru from behind. He had not heard Inuyasha walk up behind him.

“You know I had wondered about leaving the sea too,” Inuyasha whispered. “But when I looked out at her all I think about is you. It’s okay. She is releasing me to your care. _The Missus_ took good care of me. But it’s time to go home.”

Sesshomaru turned around in his lover’s arms and attacked Inuyasha’s lips. The younger returned the enthusiasm and soon they returned to the cabin for yet another sexcapade.

XOXOXO

In time they dressed and joined the marines on the captured pirate ship. Inuyasha helped the marines pilot the big ship to shore where it was berthed. Soon all manner of harbor officials and Port City sailors were scampering over her sides to examine the ship that the Crimson Demon had brought them.

Over the next few days, the two lovers spent time with Inuyasha’s old crew and Captain Totosai. Many tributes toasted, speeches spieled, embraces exchanged, but soon it was time to return to the castle of the Western Lands. Inuyasha was capable of piloting the _Sakura_ back up stream to the shipyards. The beaver demon pilot had left when they had arrived in Port City. He was afraid of all the humans especially when he saw a man wearing a mundane beaver hat. Sesshomaru had released him with a guard to ensure his safety home.

\--------------#

When the _Sakura_ docked at the shipyards, a mass of maids and grooms met the king and his brother forcing them apart and driving them back to the castle in separate carriages. Initially Inuyasha started to rebel until Sesshomaru started laughing.

“Don’t fight it, my love,” his voice light and carefree. “Mother is finally getting to throw the party she has wanted to throw. Bear with it for today. After that its just you and me.” He leaned back and a maid started powdering his face.

Inuyasha chuffed and snorted. Grumbling he muttered, “Pretty enough without stupid makeup and junk,” but the bark was worse than the bite and Inuyasha leaned back for the maids to attend to him. There were maids and grooms for everything, hair, skin, nails, and clothes. By the time they had arrived at the castle the men had been thoroughly groomed and dressed. 

When the door opened and Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha’s angry face, he was puzzled. “What has you upset my love?”

“Kami! Why would anyone want to wear this!” With that he ripped off the seagull feather headdress and stomped on it. “A little poison please?” The hanyou tilted his head and batted his big round eyes.

“Perhaps mother misunderstood my missive,” Sesshomaru snickered as he dropped a pinch of poison on the stomped item.

Inuyasha stared at the poison eating away the awful feather getup. “Or perhaps my mate needs me to remind him that he’s MINE, MINE not that annoying bird’s.”

The two men laughed. 

As they walked away from the carriages they were greeted with brass fanfare. A covet of doves were released along with streamers. 

Inuyasha looked around him. They were surrounded by demons, hanyou, and humans from all over the kingdom. The castle yard was full of beings who had come to witness the greatest event of their Lord’s reign. The trumpets and doves signaled the audience that the guests of honor had arrived. They all stood facing the two brothers.

A carpet of flower petals was being tossed by a young girl who walked just in front of the Lords. As Inuyasha watched her, she tossed some petals and skipped a head toward the castle steps. Lady Inuhime stood at the top of the stairs in front of two royal thrones. The little girl reached her and bowed. Inuhime whispered something to her and she scampered off to the side.

Sesshomaru pushed gently on his mate’s back. “Come, my love.”

Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru. Now in the bright sunlight, his mate was even more beautiful than ever! His jaw opened.

“How is that possible! You are perfect. How can you be “more perfect?” I don’t understand.”

From the side an old voice whispered, “Get a move on it boy. Some of us are hungry.”

Inuyasha’s head twirled. “Captain Totosai! How in the world!”

“You don’t think this old seafarer would miss this party for the world, do you? Get a move on it, son. We can chat later.”

Inuyasha looked about him and saw Sesshomaru’s flying marines, each accompanied by several of his sailors. Kai was jumping up and down and smiling.

Sesshomaru nudged him again. “Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha beamed at his brother. “Yes, let’s go join your mother. I will thank her for including my friends.”

He reached out a hand and grasped his brother’s. Hand in hand they glided smoothly to the stairs. At the top of the stairs they faced Lady Inuhime.

“Son, you have made this woman so happy!” Inuhime was beaming with joy as she spoke to Sesshomaru. Then turning to Inuyasha she grabbed his hand and held it in both of hers. “Welcome home Inuyasha. You were deeply missed.” She pecked his check. Inuyasha noticed his cheek was moist. He took a deep breath and nodded his appreciation.

Previously Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha of how he had killed all the horrible castle guards and how his mother and he knew nothing of the prejudice. He had assured his brother that after that he had made proclamations that hanyous were to be treasured and anyone to hurt one would face him on the battlefield. The lady of the west had also “cleaned house” so to speak so now there were only hanyou friendly beings there.

Inuyasha had been impressed and asked how did the country take the edict. Sesshomaru explained that it had given him “a lot of battle practice” for which he was grateful. “Kept my sword sharp.” No more was said of the matter.

When the royal greeting was accomplished Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned around and waved at the crowd. The masses roared their approval! Shortly after that dignitaries shuffled to the thrones to offer their wishes to the happy couple. The reception line was long and tedious. Inuyasha didn’t catch one tenth of the names of the Lords and Ladies that greeted him. He kept looking for his friends. 

Sesshomaru aware of his brother’s distraction asked an aide to bring Inuyasha’s friends to the front of the steps as well as his marines. The groom returned promptly with the marines and the sailors who had scrubbed up well for the gala. The marines stood at attention.

Life returned to the bored hanyou.

Sesshomaru cleared his voice and announced to all gathered that these sailors and marines were the heroes of Port City and the land. The nobles found that interesting too and soon the reception line had split, and the heroes were all shaking hands and bowing.

In the meanwhile, maids and servants had set multiple tables about the yard with piles of food and beverage. A lute started playing. The music was soft and subtle. After all the hands were shaken and the line fizzled out the two stood and walked about the yard nibbling food and chatting with friends.

At some point a sailor took up a fiddle and started a lively seafaring tune. The other sailors joined in and Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru along to join them. It was a lively dance with twirls and jumps and soon there was clapping and stomping as all present got into the song.

When the tune stopped the men embraced each other, exhausted. Lady Inuhime swept up to the brothers.

Your honeymoon cottage is ready my dears. Enjoy the night! She shooed them off. Sesshomaru nodded and picked up Inuyasha bridal style.

“I can walk!” Inuyasha barked.

“True but not fast enough in that garb,” Sesshomaru whispered softly in his ear. “I would like to spend some time alone with my mate. You look simply edible in that wedding garment.”

Inuyasha’s toes curled. His brother’s voice was just the right pitch. Kami! He was perfect. The hanyou whimpered his approval and they orbed off to the cottage.

The cottage had been completely rebuilt. It was still the most protected building on the castle grounds but now it was airy and had a hot spring just outside the bedroom. The gauze curtains gave a romantic atmosphere. Light beige linens covered the large bed. Fruit and beverages rested on the side tables.

Inuyasha took in the appearance and smiled at Sesshomaru, “It’s lovely. I’ll add it to the things I’m thanking your mother for.”

“Oh, you can thank me for this,” Sesshomaru preened. “I had always hoped you would return. I made this place for us, so we could get away from the castle. I have many other lessons I still wish to teach you.” The dog demon smiled provocatively as he shed the outer most layer of his clothing.

Inuyasha smiled widely. “Sesshy! Sesshy! Sesshy! Big brother! Teach me! You’re the bestest! No one can compare to you!”

The two laughed merrily and tumbled onto the bed for another marathon sexathon.

\---------#

Six months later Inuyasha gave birth to a son and a daughter. He named the boy Nozomi which means Faith, and the girl Mizuki which means Hope. Two years after that Ai and Kazue joined the family. So, the prophecy came to pass without Inuyasha knowing a thing about it.

_When the second is born, the unity of the two will be grand._

_Any attempts to separate will fail even though well planned._

_In time a curse will fall and split the pair, love will slip away like quicksand._

_During this time the enemy, he will assail, evil will be at his command._

_Long and painful be the time that passes until united they stand_

_But when they do, faith, hope, love, peace; all will be well in the land_.

Word count: 2103

#inusess#inucest#mini bingo 

@redalgaebloom#Inusessbingo

A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN—And that’s a wrap and a Minibingo Blackout! My squares were: from top right to left is curses, chocolate, hair brushing braiding. Second row is second love, free space, the missus and the ex. Third row is wedding flick, war AU, neighbor AU. The full version complete with erotica will be posted on AO3.


End file.
